


Another Page

by ribbons



Category: Lord Peter Wimsey - Sayers
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-13
Updated: 2009-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-04 09:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribbons/pseuds/ribbons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bunter and the Dowager Duchess discuss Lord Peter's condition. Pre-canon. Prequel to "Bringing His Lordship Around."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Page

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a birthday present to marginaliana, 2007.

When the Dowager Duchess of Denver emerged from Lord Peter's bedroom, Bunter had a glass of claret waiting for her. She accepted the glass with alacrity, swallowing a medicinally significant measure of the wine before she spoke.

"Dearly as I loved him," she said, "Peter's father would have tried to bully him out of this by now. For both his sake and yours, I'm glad you've only his own nonsense to contend with, and it's not as if stupid people are themselves immune from palsy or nervous tics, so why he's stupid enough to think he doesn't deserve anything beautiful ever again just because he accidentally tore a page -- which I see you've already repaired, Bunter, you're truly a marvel -- what we would do without you, I shouldn't like to think. Of course the book will be never the same as it was, but are any of us? And among all those beautiful pages -- and _so_ pretty, all that embossing -- only now I expect he'll have bad dreams about it." The Dowager's bright brown eyes were a trifle too bright. "Bunter, what will become of him?"

"Your Grace, it is my hope that he will continue to improve," Bunter answered.


End file.
